fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Earth Oceans
Global Earth Oceans (GEO) is an offshoot of the Fifth World Community (5WC), the first settlement and largest city formed by the people of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), and a growing new region. GEO History On 6 August 2010, the fourteenth national component of the UMMOA came into being. The UMMOA registered the Fifth World Community (5WC) as the fourteenth national component, in order to begin to establish natural imperia for the application of Cesidian law, and within registered Cesidian law jurisdictions. Through the Fifth World Community, GEO has gained another six de facto embassies: :* The Tallini Family on Long Island; :* The Lion and The Lamb Commonwealth in the US state of Iowa; :* Commonwealth of Drakenheim in the US state of South Carolina; :* Commonwealth of Drakesburg, also in the US state of South Carolina; :* Commonwealth of Nations Oasis Belize, in the Central American country of Belize; :* Principado do Ilhéu da Pontinha, off the shore of the port of Funchal (Madeira). The Fifth World Community (5WC) was registered with Google on 27 January 2011. You cannot register a business or organisation with Google without stringent verification of your address. This shows strong evidence that not only the Fifth World Community exists, and its Town Hall is located on Long Island (aka Winnecomac or Winnecomaq), but that it also has a real postal or physical address. On 6 December 2014, Google verified the postal address of the main office of the new region called Global Earth Oceans (GEO). On 3 January 2015, the Governor of the UMMOA, who is also the Guru of GEO, actually started a small virtual spot on Global Earth Oceans (GEO), just a tiny spot. On 12 February 2015, the Governor of the UMMOA was able to verify for the first time that Google had accepted the new region called Global Earth Oceans (GEO), and not only Google has accepted it, but even accepted its main office as an actual Government Office. On 31 March 2018, the Kingdom of Ourania accepted Cesidian law through the Multinationalist.com website. With this development, Cesidian law has been accepted in a strong way at least six times, and with the Kingmaker tool this is strong evidence that suggests Cesidian law has become fully delineated, without even the force of single country's constitution. However, not just Cesidian law has been accepted in a strong way at least six times, or has become fully delineated, but also Global Earth Oceans or GEO has become fully delineated, so GEO has now sufficiently materialised into a new region or genus. See also * United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago * Country * Continent * Region References Articles *Evolution of Newest World polities announcement, StRDU, 16 February 2014 *No more a European; no more a North American; only a Geowner, GEO, 21 July 2014 *Google has verified Global Earth Oceans (GEO), GEO, 6 December 2014 *Ni Européen, ni Américain du nord ; mais géo-propriétaire, GEO, 19 December 2014 *UMMOA starts occupying GEO, GEO, 3 January 2015 *Google has accepted Global Earth Oceans (GEO), GEO, 13 February 2015 *Aphrodite Island, GEO, GEO, 29 January 2017 *Introduction to Global Earth Oceans, Earth.pe, 18 March 2017 *CMT now authoritative at Time.is website, Time.is, 26 September 2017 *Flag Evolution, 5World.net, 29 November 2017 *GEO Territory, GEO, 16 June 2018 Dictionaries *GEO acronym meaning, All Acronyms, 21 February 2015 *GEO acronym meaning, Acronym Finder, 12 March 2016 *GEO acronym meaning, Abbreviations.com, 12 March 2016 Maps *Global Earth Oceans, Google Maps, 12 February 2015 External links *Global Earth Oceans (GEO) *GEO Continent *Earth Portal *Continent Directory *Oceans Directory *5WC Inhabited Locality *UMMOA Global Website Category:Micronations Category:Fifth World Category:Islands Category:Global_micronations Category:Geonic micronations Category:English-speaking_regions Category:Multilingual_regions Category:Micronational_regions Category:Regions Category:Founded in 2018 Category:Towns Category:Cities Category:Continents Category:Inhabited Areas